


men and women, merely players

by takamina



Category: South Park
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dating Sim AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Pining, Unrequited Love, craig is emotionally constipated, except its not happy, hes trying but its not enough :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takamina/pseuds/takamina
Summary: in hindsight, you should've known better than to think that you'd get your happy end.the world didn't work that way, after all.(dating sim au where life is a game, and craig can only watch from the sidelines)





	1. prologue (an introduction no-one needed, but is there anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> first of all fuck you creek discord, you brought this upon yourself. 
> 
> second of all, this is my very first fic, so please bear with me ;;
> 
> basically its a dating sim au where tweek is one of the romance options. is craig one? who knows (shrug emoji)

Your name is Craig Tucker, and you were pre-set to be several things: Deadpan, passive (aggressive) and probably cynical. There's probably more than just those three traits, but that seems to be the most common ones people associate to you.

You lead a relatively boring life, and save for your pet, Stripe, and the stars in the sky, there isn’t really much that excites you.

(Well, maybe Tweek counts, but he’s a person, not a thing. That’s different.)

But you've never complained about it before, and you weren't going to start now. Why would you, when your life is just the way you've wanted it to be?

There really isn't anything that you really want, so you're content.

\--  
You’re friends with a boy named Tweek Tweak, and he is the constant in your life, one of the few things that have remained as time passes you both.

He has his quirks, but then again, so do you. In a way, you each make up for what the other lacks. You keep him grounded, and his support helps you through your rough days, a willing ear to help you process your thoughts out loud. A pair perfect for each other.

Once upon a time, the town thought so too. You both had been pushed together, showering you in praises for being something you weren't, that he wasn't. It was messy at first, but eventually the dust settled, and you both continued to stick together, now just with the title of 'boyfriends' hanging above your heads.

(You'd never admit this, but it was one of the warmer memories that remain in your head, that you doubt you'd ever forget. The clamminess of his hand as it gripped yours, yet fit so perfectly in the palm of your own. The occasional reassuring squeeze you sent his way as the town clapped and cheered. It was mortifying, but it was a comfort that you were in it together.)

Eventually though, even that fad soon ceased to exist, and nobody was fawning over South Park's 'progressive young couple' anymore. So you both decided to end it, quietly breaking up behind the back of the school. It was a mutual agreement, and as though as you were rebooting up an old save file, it was as though nothing had ever happened.

(Really though, at that point, it really wasn't like much had changed. You were both just twelve years old, and all the 'relationship upgrade' really did was simple hand-holding, and the occasional kiss to the cheek.

...and maybe your first kisses going to each other. But those were cliche, weren't they?)

It was simple. You were both free to return to your usual routines.

(Years later, though, you would quietly admit that the two years of fake-dating was still one of the warmest memories you possessed.)

\--

Six years forward, and things are still mostly simple. You go to school, zone out through your classes, flip someone off inevitably, maybe get sent to the counselor's again. Hang out with the guys, or bother Tweek at Tweak Bros after school.

It's linear, boring and just the way you like your life. You're not exactly content, but it's something you can fall back on.

\--

Unfortunately, the world just doesn't work that way. Not for you.


	2. setting (the moment where everything starts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the introduction of someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos and support guys! it's not much, but it means a lot to me anyways, and gives me the strength to keep writing! tyty!
> 
> i'm not too pleased with the way this chapter turned out, but it is what it is. feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> also s/o to salt and quote from the creek discord, thanks for your help guys!

It's a warm (as warm as it can be, anyway) Friday afternoon when it happens.

It’d been a normal enough day, you sitting at a table at Tweak Bros Coffee, attempting and failing to complete your homework as Tweek bustles around behind the counter, tanking the lunch crowd like a pro.

(He’s gotten better at controlling his anxiety, a far cry from the shrieking child he once was. Part of you likes to think that some of the credit is yours, but really, it was his own effort that ultimately pulled him through)

Up until then, it was peaceful, as long as you tuned out the chatter of the lunch hour, tapping your pencil idly as the coffeeshop slowly grows quiet as the last of the customers leave. You could almost feel the significant tension in the air dissipate as Tweek breathes out a sigh of relief. 

As he wipes down the counters, you wonder if you could somehow manage to bullshit your way out of this literature question. It’s supposed to be subjective, so technically you can write whatever you fucking want, right?

Before you can answer your question, the jingle of the bell cuts through your thoughts, and you glance up, as does Tweek, who’s wiping his hands with a towel before rushing out a greeting—

Until he peters out. 

You would’ve laughed at his face if it wasn’t such a strange scenario, his mouth gaping like one of those pricey goldfish you’ve seen at the pet shop.

(That really should have been your first warning, looking back. Tweek has never faltered on something like this. Something about it being a rule in retail, or something cryptic like that. Either way, this is quite unlike him, in the years you have known the other boy.)

Following Tweek’s gaze, you realized that a newcomer had arrived, glancing around the café curiously as they stride in, a shy smile on their face. 

Truthfully, if anyone asked you, they weren't anything special. It wasn't like they were some model you'd seen on some of Kenny's trashy mags, or a movie star. In fact they were just the usual run-of-the-mill kid, really. Nice to look at, but forgettable, not unlike a protagonist of some cheesy romance otomes you’d caught Trisha playing once (courtesy of the Asian girls). 

If you had to describe them in a single word, 'ordinary' would've been it.

But if that's the case, why did Tweek look like he'd been struck down?

\--

(Several red flags had been raised that day, but you hadn’t realized that they were even there. 

Or maybe you simple convinced yourself that they didn't exist?

You don't know. Even now, you still don't.)

\--

You don’t find out about what happened until later that night, when you’re curled up in your bed, squinting at your phone’s screen in the darkness.

(You really wanted to just eavesdrop the entire conversation Tweek had, but Tricia just had to text you to come home, and calling it off would just earn a disappointed look from Tweek, and frankly, you'd do whatever if it mean not seeing that annoyed pout aimed at you.)

Hours later, you finally crack, and shoot a quick text to the blonde. You're not worried about waking him up - Tweek tended to stay up longer than most of your friends, and you're a night owl by nature. 

Your fingers scroll through the text log, pushing pass text after text.

> **spaceman_tucker:** sooo whats up with that new kid from before  
>  **harbucks_or_bust:** they’re new in town, just moved in a couple days back  
>  **harbucks_or_bust:** parents made them go introduce themselves to everyone  
>  **harbucks_or_bust:** and i mean everyone. even the weirdos in those other houses.  
>  **spaceman_tucker:** wow. good luck to them. thats weird as heck  
>  **harbucks_or_bust:** right?  
>  **harbucks_or_bust:** but they were nice at least, seems pretty cool.

You wanted to ask him then, about his strange reaction at the coffeeshop, but in the midst of your typing, a ding indicated that Tweek was still talking. So you decide to hold your tongue (fingers?) and glanced through Tweek's text.

(You’d later find out the answer much later, but you wonder what would have happened had you gone through with your questioning. Would anything have changed?)

> **harbucks_or_bust:** i get the feeling that we’ll be seeing them a lot tho :0  
>  **spaceman_tucker:** i mean they’ll probably be in school so  
>  **harbucks_or_bust:** no I mean  
>  **harbucks_or_bust:** like in generl  
>  **spaceman_tucker:** ??? what  
>  **harbucks_or_bust:** things r gonna change, I think  
>  **harbucks_or_bust:** fuck that was cryptic af sory  
>  **harbucks_or_bust:** a nyway did you finish that hw from mrs berry?

The conversation had shifted then, and you didn’t breach that topic again that night. Part of you didn’t want to, anyway as you pull the covers above your head. 

You would be lying if you said that Tweek’s last several messages didn't bothered you though, a sense of uneasiness pooling in your belly.

\--

The next time you see the new kid again, it's on Monday, where they're formally introduced to the class. 

The teacher goes through the same old formalities, and they're seated to your left, at the back beside the window. You tiredly grunt in acknowledgement at the abridged introduction they whisper to you as you rest your chin on your hand.

(It later occurs to you that their name never quite stuck in your brain, and you never seem to be sure about what it is. As though their name changed so often, that it became insignificant.)

"Craig Tucker." You mutter when you realize they're waiting for a proper reply, before looking back to the front.

They beam, and no other interaction between the two of you occurs after that.

\--

(It's only after the bell rings and as you clear out, you notice that they've taken the back seat of the classroom, by the window. Another wave of uneasiness passes you, but you shake your head and walk it off.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> protagonists, man (clenches fist) it's a staple.

**Author's Note:**

> if there are any errors please let me know! i kinda wrote most of this during my downtime in hong kong ;;


End file.
